Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 7$ and $b = 6$. $9$ $a$ $^2 + 10$ $b$ $ - 6$
Substitute $7$ for ${a}$ and $6$ for ${b}$ $ = 9{(7)}^2 + 10{(6)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(49) + 10{(6)} - 6 $ $ = 441 + 60 - 6 $ $ = 495$